1. Field of Use
This invention relates to curved, structural beams which incorporate filamentary reinforcement and to making these beams using filament winding techniques.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,749,266 utilizes filament winding in making beams; the filament wound section of the cured beam has, however, filament extending in a direction parallel to the center line of the beam.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,559 shows making a radome in which individual mandrels are wrapped and placed between outer skins comprising filamentary materials.